Aishiteru
by Minako The angel of light
Summary: [CH.1] “Mina, I’ll come back...” “No you won’t!” She screamed and shook her head, “If you leave you won’t come back!” “And how is that?” “Rei.........” she said lowering her voice, “I had a vision……… that you died……


Aishiteru

~*~*~*~

**MA: ^^ hehe**

**DMA: *shakes head*  
  
**

**MA: this story is like, sad. *nodd*  
  
KMA: yeah, they both-  
  
DMA: sp your just going to spoil it???**

**KMA: *nodd*  
  
DMA: WELL DON'T!!!!  
  
A/N: All characters are owned by me and Shelby……… HIYA!!!**

~*~*~*~

Minako eyes shot open and sat up, her eyes wide, "a………vision?"

                      ~*Vision*~

       Rei pulled out his sword and ran towards an opponent cutting the man's head off. He smiled. Another man came out of nowhere and stabbed Rei. Rei kneeled down, in pain. The man pulled the sword out of Rei's body and Rei fell on the ground from his knees blood pouring out of his wound………

And closed his eyes.

                      ~*End of Vision*~

       "Rei…………no, it won't happen, it can't happen." Tears started to build up in her eyes. 

Rei was going to war tomorrow he was one of those rich samurai's. Even so he was never the sort to be cruel like other rich Samurai's. She loved him, not because he was rich, or handsome, but because he was the only one who was kind to her.

The tears in her eyes started to pour down her face as she laid back down and drifted back to sleep.

~*the next Morning*~

Rei opened the door and saw Minako sleeping on her bed. He smiled, **'She's so beautiful………'** he thought. He loved her ever since he laid eyes on her. Every feature about her was amazing, her eyes were sky blue, and hair was strawberry blonde. He didn't want to wake her up so he closed the door as quietly as possible. He walked down the stair grabbing his bag, and sword, and walked out the door.

Minako opens her eyes when she herd the door shut. She glanced at the clock and gasped, "OH NO!!! I…I didn't even get to say goodbye to Rei!" she stood up and threw on traveling clothes. She ran out the bedroom door grabbing a piece of toast. "Please let me get there in time!" she said out loud and ran out the door.

Rei arrived at the station, and immediately walked into a hut. **'I just wish I could tell you Mina, how much I truly care for you……… for I might not come back.'** He thought and walked up to a stand, signing a piece of paper. He sighed and took a warrior's uniform and walked back out of the hut, still carrying his bag and sword. He was about to get onto the train when he herd an angelic voice calling his name.

       Minako ran to the station, as fast as she could, "Rei!" Minako looked around hoping to find the man she loved.

"Mina………" Rei whispered when he saw her.

Then her eyes locked on Rei, "Rei!" she ran over to Rei with a worried look on her face.

"Oh hey Mina, you made it………"

"Rei........." tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah?"  
  


"Please don't go!" She jumped in his arms and started to cry, "You can't go! I won't let you!"

"Mina, I'll come back………"

"No you won't!" She screamed and shook her head, "If you leave you won't come back!"

"And how is that???"

"Rei........." she said lowering her voice, "I had a vision……… that you died………"

"I promise Mina, I'll come back, and when I do………" He took out a ring, "We'll get married, and you won't be Minako Yamamtou, you'll be Minako Hikari."

He slipped the ring on her ring finger, Minako stared at Rei wide eyed, "Y-You mean it?"

Rei nodded, "Yes, Mina I've love you."

Tears streamed down Minako's face, "I love you too"

Rei kissed Minako on the lips. Minako kissed Rei back. **'My very first kiss, and it's with the man I love so dearly………' Minako thought and wrapped her arms around Rei's neck. **

Rei broke the kiss, "I'll come back." He said and kissed her lightly on the lips again, "I promise."

"I know you promise but I had a vision Rei! I can't just ignore the fact that all of my vision's come true!"

"Mina, I **will** come back alive! I would never break a promise!"

the tears streaming down her face didn't stop, but continued.

"I must go now………" he gave her a quick kiss and walked onto the train.

"Rei I'll wait for you forever!" Minako called out to Rei.

The train left leaving her there.

~*2 months later*~

 Minako dressed up really fancy, "Today's the day!" she exclaimed looking at herself in the mirror, "Rei's coming home!" she smiled. Someone knocked on the door. "He's home!" she rushed down the stairs and to the door, she twisted the door knob and pulled it back. There stood Rei's friend. "Hello InuKaze………"

"Minako."

"Yeah?"

"He……… the last battle I mean………Rei, was killed."

Minako's smile turned to a frown and tears formed at the corner of her eyes. "H-He………died?"

InuKaze only nodded.

"It can't be! It isn't true! Your lying!" tears started to stream down her face.

"I'm not……… you thin that I'd lie about my friends death then your sadly mistaken!"

"Leave me alone!" she slammed the door shut and locked it and ran into Rei's room.

Ever since that day Minako went into depression. She never left Rei's room, wore Rei's clothes. And never stopped crying.

Minako closed her eyes as she pulled out a knife, "I'm coming………my love………" she whispered and stabbed herself in the stomach. Blood poured out of the wound "Rei………" was the last word that escaped her mouth before she fell to the ground in a puddle of blood………

_Dead._

~*~*~*~

MA: 0_0 sad………

Minako: *sniff*"  
  
Rei: *sniff*

Minako & Rei: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH*huggles each other*

DMA: ……… idiots………

KMA: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  


MA: *blink**blink*


End file.
